


catdads™

by flashandsubstance



Series: i built this ship with my own two hands and i will see it seaworthy [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wally West is The Flash, once again i use quickquestion fluff to make up for the sins of my angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashandsubstance/pseuds/flashandsubstance
Summary: Wally's puppy eyes are his biggest weapon, especially when it comes to Vic.





	catdads™

**Author's Note:**

> for @lostonehero on tumblr
> 
> we will keep this ship afloat with our own two hands

“Wally, calm down,” said Vic, exasperated. “It’s not that big a deal”

“OF COURSE IT IS! What could be as big a deal as this?” He cried. Vic rubbed his forehead.

“No.”

“But-“

“Don’t make that face, I said no.”

“But  _ Vic _ , why not?” Wally pouted.

“Because I said so.”

Wally picked up one of the kittens, and held it up to Vic. It meowed at him, loudly.

“But they’re free?” He said, the picture of innocence.

“...How much are cats usually?” Asked Vic, bemusedly.

Wally hummed. 

“About 700 dollars a pop…”  _...From a breeder.  _ Wally grinned.

“Fine,” Said Vic, with a sigh. “You can take one. The rest are going to a shelter.”

Wally’s grin widened.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, i'm @cryptid-batman!!


End file.
